Wasted Time
by Alva-The-Human
Summary: sequel to Missing the Moments. It has been 2 years since Rico died in Private's flippers, and now he's the leader of the rebel's. but can they defeat a power greater than themselves or will they lose another life? contains Kipper and slight Prico...
1. Chapter 1

A: well I finally came up with a squeal to Missing the Moments. Please enjoy and review!

Chapter 1: Start of the Future

**3****rd**** person's pov**

* * *

2 years have passed since Rico died that day. 2 years of pure torture for private as he faced the bitter reality; he was alone. He never mentioned how painful it was though. It concerned Kowalski and skipper as they never heard a pain-filled thing come out of private's mouth. Nothing but the truth ever came out…

Skipper was completely worried for his team as private was to adult and Kowalski's too soft. After everything Kowalski witnessed he has decided life is too short to not enjoy it. This world has changed to them. There are few trees and the water is poisoned. The place is a wasteland. With that Private has become the leader of the rebel's team.

The rebels are determined to make the world as it was before. But the master does not want to. The leader of the dark world keeps everything 'prefect' as he says. Skipper and Kowalski hide out in a warehouse. Kowalski quotes that they should join the reinsurance. Skipper won't do it though because he has already lost Rico, and Private, but he's not losing Kowalski.

This is the future…

(Start of the future)

* * *

Private loaded his gun as he sat down on his old wooden chair. He looked around his new base. It happened to be where they use to live. Central Park Zoo; filled with happy memories, but that was the past; private told himself. He stood up, and came over to the old bunks, and he ran a flipper over Rico's old bed. The dust flying off as he ran it smoothly over it. He turned from the bed; not allowing the tears to flow down. "Private?" a familiar voice said to him.

He heard footsteps, and then she said- "you're still thinking about him aren't you?". "what no it happened a long time ago Marlene…" Private said while looking down to the ground, and kicking his feet. Marlene sighed, and he looked up to her.

"Private it feels like I don't know you anymore" Marlene said. "How have I changed?" private asked. "You don't care anymore!" Marlene shouted. Private stared blankly at her. "There was a time Private that cared too much yes, but now you don't care what happens to your team, or you're supposed friends, heck you don't even know where Kowalski and skipper are right now!" Marlene said angrily.

"Perhaps you're right Marlene, but I can't help who I am now…" private said as he turned to look out a window. "Perhaps you have, but what would Rico say?" Marlene asked as she knew that would hit a core. Private eyes were wide, but he sighed, and said- "Marlene I've changed just face that fact" Private said lowly. Marlene looked disappointed as she stood up, and came over to him, and patted his soldier.

"I wish you happiness Private…" Marlene said as she went up through the old hatch. Private suddenly punched the wall after she was gone. He slumped down against the wall, and looked up to the skies. "I don't understand what's happened to me?" Private said under his breath…

(Kowalski and Skipper's warehouse)

Skipper looked out the window at the bloody-colored sunset. He sighed as he thought of all that had happened. Kowalski came up behind him. "Skipper when we you let me go?" he asked behind him. Skipper's breath caught up in his throat, and he said- "what?". "Skipper you can't keep me in here forever!" Kowalski yelled at him. "Of course not; I'm just waiting for this to be over…" skipper answered as he looked out at the wasteland.

"Skipper you're stubborn!" Kowalski yelled as he ran up the stairs to his room. Skipper sighed once again, and looked up to Kowalski's room. He knew that Kowalski would find some way out, but he hoped he wouldn't be on his hate forever list… he just cared about his safety, but apparently that was too much…

A: what do you think of chapter 1? Please leave your review on your thoughts, but no flames! Anyway thank you for reading!

**Ms. Perky: **she hasn't written this for a long while huh? Oh well what she said review!


	2. Chapter 2

Alva: Wasted Time part 2… that's really it…

Ms. Perky: yeah read and review!

Chapter 2: fighting the impossible!

**Private's pov**

I don't know why anymore… no that's not very much information. It has been 2 years, and I know that for a fact because I counted every minute he was gone… 2 years, 13 weeks, 6 days, 11 hours, and 45 minutes ago… I could tell you seconds, but that's too big a number. Anyway I always have counted them hoping someday he'd come back, and tell me everything was going to be okay. Even in this dying world it would help a little to get some comfort.

It's true what Marlene says… I haven't been very caring every since the only person who mattered to me was dead. I can't help, but think what could have happened if I could have saved him. He was the only thing keeping my alive in the first place. Now I can't think right without him…

I snap back to reality as I heard a female voice keep saying "sir?". I looked to them; to see it was my lieutenant Daisy. "Sir are you awake now?" she asked. I nodded my head, and sighed while leaning back against a board. We were traveling to the new town in the neighborhood, and we had a feeling they were going to be attacked first…

So we landed in the port at about noon on the hour. We jumped out of our cart; meaning me, Daisy, and Michael. Daisy I have known for about 3 years now, and Michael for just a year. Daisy is a tan otter. She has a longer tail than most otter's and wears a tail bracelet on it. She usually wears a mask to hide her identity, and her eyes are yellow.

Michael is an angel from heaven. He is the tallest member of the resistance, and he always wears a white angel robe, and has brown messy hair. He eyes are colored grass green. He has the strongest heart, but he lost his angel powers from a big fall to earth, and now we're also on our way trying to help him recover them, and get back to heaven.

It's hard living the life of a resistance, and you probably wouldn't believe it, but it is.

When in the resistance there is no social time; only work. No romance; only work. No friends; only work…. Basically it's just work, and no life. Sure I could change those rules, but that would make my army weaker to the higher power. There once was a time when friendship and love were all that mattered to me, but now my life is full of hate, and blood, and violence. So much violence and blood…

It makes my stomach sick just thinking of how much there is. If only they could have seen what I went through… I had died inside when my love was dead. I had suffered when my friends disappeared without a trace. I had been harmed greatly by the evil power associated with destruction…

All that matters to them is destruction, and pain, and misery, and violence… they have destroyed our human, and animal world. Now humans live in fear of us because of them. They had tried to kill us to defend themselves, but we are not the offends. We are the good guys, and the bad guy's leader is none other than…

A: oh wait I'm stopping there. Who is the bad guy's leader? Oh wait I'm not even going to tell you till later! Bye!


End file.
